Boredom
by UnwantedBlackRoseProductions
Summary: random EdWin fluff


**NL- Ha ha! Kikifairy and Nekoluver are back! Be afraid!**

**Ed- Why? It's actually straight this time... AND I'M NOT A GIRL!**

**NL- I know! Isn't it AMAZING?! Hehe... We decided to try our hand at a little EdXWinry fluff!**

**Ed- Yes! Finally!**

**NL- Though this fic did go in a bit of a different direction that we thought, but hey! That's what happens when you write fanfiction at school! **

**Ed- Shouldn't you actually pay attention in class? **

**NL- Hehe nope...Ooh ooh! Ed! Do the diclaimer!**

**Ed- Do I have to?**

**NL- Yup**

**Ed- -sigh- Fine... (unenthusiastically with a blank expression) Nekoluver and Kiki do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the characters or else they would be rich and own their own island packed with a bunch of emo people and genetically altered chicken/ostriches that look like chocobos. -throws confetti in air and does anime peace sign- There. Happy now?**

**NL- Yup! Oh! And of COURSE they're OOC because it's fanfiction plus they're sugar high plus this was written by me and Kiki! So.. Yeah... That's an explanation in and of itself...**

**(Blah) ** my A/N

_**Blah**_ Kiki's A/N

Boredom 

One random day when Ed was randomly at Winry's house in Resembool, and Pinako and Al were randomly out shopping for no apparent reason...

Two blond teenagers were bored out of their friggin minds.

Winry slouched back in her chair. "Edddd!" she whined. "I'm boooooored!"

"Well I'm bored too," Ed replied in a monotone. "What do you want me to do about it?"

Winry's eyes suddenly brightened up. "Hold on! I'll be right back!" She ran upstairs, and was gone for a couple of minutes. When she finally came back, she was carrying a large box. It seemed quite heavy due to the fact that she was panting under its weight. She dropped it in the middle of the living room floor with a loud '_thud'_. Ed looked at the mechanic girl questioningly.

"What's that for, Winry?"

"What do you think?" she opened the box to reveal a mountain of Pocky, other various candies, and bottles upon bottles of Coke, Mountain Dew, and Root Beer. Okay maybe it was a couple of mountains...Or Mount Olympus... Winry grinned. "It's my secret stash that I keep in my closet!"

Ed's eyes got wide. "And you never told me about it?" said incredulously. "How could you?"

Winry glared at him. "Because it's mine. You're lucky you're getting it now... Here!" she said, and threw a box of Pocky at the chibi alchemist.

Ed caught the Pocky, ripped open the box vehemently, and shoveled the Pocky into his mouth so fast he started to choke. He coughed, and then swallowed the sugary goodness. His eyes lit up with the sugar, and he ran over to Winry and the box. He was bouncing up and down quickly, freaking Winry out, but not surprising her. He grabbed a bottle of Mountain Dew while laughing maniacally and chugged it down.

"WHEEEEEEEEEE!" he screamed, while running around in large circles around the room.

"Wow..." Winry stared at the sugar-high alchemist. She shrugged. "Well only one thing to do at this point!" she shoveled a bunch of candy down, and chugged a bottle of root beer.(Only choking twice!) Soon, she was running around with Ed, bottle of Mountain Dew in hand, and singing "A Pirate's Life For Me" like Elizabeth Swann and Captain Jack Sparrow on Pirates of the Caribbean.

Suddenly, Ed got a devious grin on his face, stopped abruptly, and tripped Winry by sticking out his foot. He laughed evilly.

"Muahahahahahaha!" he roared with the sugary buzz glinting in his golden eyes. (**Oooh shiney! reaches for Ed's eyes **_**slaps NL Stop that! **_**(looks sad) Sorry sissy... **_**That's okay! hug**_ **yay!**) "I crush your dreams!" He resumed running around the room, except this time, he was yelling, "ZSHOOOOOOOM!" and laughing like a maniac.

Winry jumped back to her feet. "You meanie!" she yelled, and tripped him back. She looked down at him and suddenly a lightbulb turned on above her head. (**Where'd the lightbulb come from?**_** (sweatdrop)**_) "Hey Edward...Ya wanna play...doctor?"

"_Ooh doctor," _Ed thought all pervy- like. "_Maybe I'll finally get some!" _

"Okay let's play!" Somehow Winry had gone into little kid mode. Ed chuckled (he had basically become a dirty old man like Shigure from Fruits Basket or Miroku from Inuyasha except...he wasn't old... Of course they aren't that old either...), and moved in on Winry.

Winry stuck a lollipop in Ed's mouth and smiled innocently. "So who's the doctor?"

"Oh I'm the doctor of course. You're the patient... and it's time for your examination... SO TAKE OFF ALL YOUR CLOTHES!"

Winry blinked, and she blinked again.

"What? That's not the game we're playing? Awwww..."

Winry stomped her foot. "But _I_ wanna be doctor! You take off your clothes!"

"OOOH! OKAY!" Ed stripped off all of his clothes except for his boxers. (** smirks, starts reaching for Ed**_** slaps NL's hand No!**_ **aww... damn...**)

Winry stared at the boy for a minute, she couldn't look away. Her eyes traced from his beautiful eyes and face, down his chest to the ridged muscles of his stomach, and to the line of his pale blue boxers... "_Wow..._" she shook her head, trying to clear it, and downed another bottle of Mountain Dew. "Okay... Um... What now..?"

"Umm... Well, since you're the doctor, aren't you supposed to... 'examine' me?" Ed asked with a grin. He spread his arms as if to show that this was obvious. Which is kind of was... but the sight of him almost naked had kind of made Winry go brain dead.

"Well," Winry said and pushed him back onto the couch with a grin. "You have to lay down for an examination."

It seemed that by this time, the sugar had slightly worn off and she had decided to play along with Ed's little... 'game'.

– "Well, I'm laying down..." Ed said slowly. Suddenly his face lit up. "OOH! OOH! You know what would make this perfect? ICE CREAM!" (**You'll get this if you've read the fanfiction ****Vanilla**** written by Serenanna**)

"You DO know that ice cream is made with milk, right?" she asked, looking at him like he'd gone insane.

"Well, it's good when you make it... and it all depends on how it's served," he said slyly. (**Oh he is good!**)

Winry blushed. "Don't be such a perv, Edward!"

"Oh, you know you can't resist for long..."

Winry blushed harder. "I know no such thing!"

Ed chuckled at the girl's dark red complexion. "Soo... are you gonna examine me or what?"

Winry quickly shoveled down a box of Pocky to restore her sugar high(and to prevent herself from saying something stupid), and pulled out a stethoscope. She pressed the cold, shiney metal to the alchemist's chest and put the other part that you listen into in her ears. "OH MY GOD EDWARD, I CAN'T HEAR YOUR HEARTBEAT! I THINK YOU'RE DEAD!"

"Uh... Winry?" Ed moved the stethoscope to his left side where his heart was.

Winry blushed. "Oh...right..." "_Goddamn sugar..." _ She listened to the steady beat of the boy's heart. For a moment she was almost hypnotized by the sound. She could feel her heart beat along in time with his, and in that moment... She knew that she would die if that beating ever stopped. Finally, she snapped out of it and smiled. "Well, it turns out that you really _do_ have a heartbeat! That's good, it means you're not dead," she said cheerily.

"Well that's good news..." Ed had been watching the girl as she listened to his heart. The look in her eyes... It was strange.

Winry giggled. "What now? ...Oh now I get to check your reflexes!" she pulled out her wrench with a smile.

Ed's face went pale. "Um... Suddenly I don't want to do this anymore," he stammered, and tried to get up.

Winry put her hand on Ed's chest, holding him down. "No." Ed's face got even paler, and his eyes went wide.

"Winry," he said shakily, "let me up!"

Winry got a mischievous glimmer in her eyes. "Make me," she challenged the little alchemist boy.

Ed was really growing afraid by this point - who knows what Winry might decide to hit with that wrench! His face looked more horrified by the minute, and he wasn't making any effort to hide it. He decided to try and run.

"Winry..." he said slowly. "Let... me... UP!" At the word 'up', he made a frantic attempt to push her off him so he could run to at least partial safety.

She pushed him back down. "No," she said again. She was surprisingly strong for a girl, but then again she WAS a mechanic.

"_Oh great..."_ Ed thought in a panic. "_I should NOT have agreed to this... Stupid, STUPID Ed!" _(**hehe it's like stupid head only it's Ed...** _**(sweatdrops again) **_) "So..." he said carefully. "If you're not going to let me up, then what ARE you going to do?" His face was looking apprehensive.

She threw her wrench over her shoulder. (**LE GASP! -mouths drop to floor-**) "What do you WANT me to do?" Ed's eye twitched; the sugar was making him basically insane.

"Umm..." he said.

"I'm bored..." Winry said and basically forgot all about the poor traumatized blond on the couch as she pondered how to solve her dilemma of boredom. Ed put on a look of disbelief.

"_How can she be BORED?! She's scared me_ _half to death!" _He got an idea. Ed reached over and de-skirted Winry. (**she's wearing her normal clothes instead of her mechanic's outfit.**) He chuckled and ran for dear life!

Winry's face turned BRIGHT red as her little black panties were revealed to the world, and she pulled her skirt back on. She pulled another wrench out of thin air, and began chasing after Ed. "EDWARD YOU SICK BASTARD!"

"Ehehehehehe." Ed was laughing insanely while crying for mercy from Winry. Tears were flying off his face as he ran, which were landing on the pissed off automail mechanic.

"Hey look candy!" she said as she pointed in a random direction.

"Wow..."

She threw a giant lollipop at him, hitting him in the head, and knocking him down. "I win!"

"_A lollipop? What the hell?" _"Ow!"

"I won, so what's my prize?"

"YOU GET NO PRIZE!"

Winry pouted. "Oh... Why not?"

"YOU HIT ME IN THE HEAD...WITH A LOLLIPOP!"

"Your point?" Winry asked, crossing her arms. Ed looked at her like she was insane.

"...You HIT me in the HEAD with a LOLLIPOP!" he said incredulously. "_Is she insane?!" _He rose to his feet, and pulled the lollipop out of his now sticky hair. He looked at it like it was milk for a minute, then hit Winry lightly on the head with it, making it stick to her hair.

Tears welled up in Winry's eyes. "How...could you...?"

"...You-HIT-me-in-the-HEAD-with-a-LOLLIPOP!! It's bad enough you throw wrenches at me, but you made my hair all sticky!"

Winry took a piece of Ed's hair, and licked it. She looked thoughtful for minute. "Yeah... but now you taste yummy!" she smiled. Ed smiled back, took the lollipop out of Winry's hair, and then licked her hair in return.

"You taste yummy too!"

"Yay!" Winry was basically acting like a little kid again at this point from all the sugar. Yes, including the sugar she got from Ed's hair... and probably hair spray too... I swear to god he uses it! I MEAN LOOK AT HIS ANTENNA! Anyways, Winry's sugar high was also rubbing off on Ed.

"TAG! YOU'RE IT!" he yelled as he poked Winry's nose and ran off.

Winry giggled, and ran after Ed. "_Just like when we were kids..._" Ed looked behind him, coat flapping, and tripped and fell on his face.

This earned him another giggle from Winry as she looked down at her friend, smiling. "Have a nice trip?"

"Yep. Have a nice FALL!" Ed pulled Winry's leg out from under her, making her land next to him. He laughed.

"Hey!" she hit him playfully, trying not to smile, and put on a fake pout. "Meanie!"

He grinned even wider. "You know you just wanna be beside me..."

Winry rolled her eyes. "Oh, yes!" she said sarcastically, but still a light pink color came to her cheeks.

"Oh, Winry... was that a blush?" Ed asked deviously.

Winry blushed harder, and looked away, crossing her arms. "No! Why would I be blushing?"

Ed sighed heavily and looked away. "Nothing..."

Winry looked over at Ed, and tilted her head to the side cutely. "What's wrong?" she seemed genuinely concerned. Gasp! Ed sighed again.

"It... It's nothing, Winry. I'm fine." He managed a faltering, small, sad smile. He apparently thought it looked genuine.

"No, really." she leaned closer. "What's wrong?"

He looked at her sadly. "...Us."

The girl looked confused. "What do you mean...? What about us?"

"You... you don't like me..." he said reluctantly.

She looked, if possible, even more confused. "What do you mean I don't like you? Of course I like you! Where would you get that idea?"

It was Ed's turn to look confused. "From you. You're always saying how much you don't like me.

Winry laughed. "No. I call you an alchemy geek. That doesn't mean I don't like you! We've been best friends since we were kids!" (**Oooh! Friends is not a good thing to say!...HE'S MY BEST FRIEND BEST OF ALL BEST FRIENDS! XD**) "_Yeah... Friends... That's it..." _

"Yeah..." Ed laughed. "Friends..."

Winry looked away with a frown. "_He doesn't even know..."_

They were both awkwardly silent for a while.

"_Why hasn't she picked up on it yet? She's smart, she should have figured it out by now..."_ Ed thought.

"Ed, I..." Winry sighed. "_He can't return my feelings... He's the__** Fullmetal Alchemist**__, and I'm just his mechanic... He can't like me back... Can he?"_

Ed looked at her, concerned. "You...what?"

"I...never mind."she looked away sadly. "_It's useless... he can't... Not him... He'd never love __me__!" _

Ed radiated concern waves. He cupped her cheek in his hand and made her look him in the eyes. (_**Oh-wait for it...**_)

"Winry...I love you!" (_**BAM! IT HIT 'CHA!**_)

Winry blushed. Did she hear him right? _The _Edward Elric, in love with _her_? It couldn't be true... She wanted to ask him if it was true, to ask for his reassurance... Or to tell him she loved him too... But all that came out was a small gasp. "Ed..."

All of a sudden, Ed's face formed a grimace, and he buried his now tear-covered face into Winry's shoulder.

"And... and I know.. What you'll say," he said between sobs. "You'll say... you'll say, 'I'm sorry Edward, but I don't feel that way,' and... And you'll walk away from me.. And not... look back..."

Winry was completely and utterly shocked. Ed... Crying... Her fault... A million thoughts raced through her mind, the last making her shed a tear or two of her own. "Edward... You're wrong..."

He looked up at her sadly, as if she was playing a cruel joke on him. A mix of hope and anticipation came into his eyes.

"W-wrong?" he managed to stammer.

Winry smiled, and slowly brought her face closer to his. "I love you too..." she whispered. Ed's expression changed to that of an abused puppy that had just been promised love. Tears of joy streamed down his face.

"R-really? You... you're not playing a joke with me?"

Winry shook her head. "Now, why would I do that? I'm not _that_ heartless." Ed bowed his head. He rested his forehead on Winry's shoulder.

"Winry," he whispered. "...thank you." He snaked his arms underneath Winry's to rest his hands on the back of her shoulders. Winry laughed lightly.

"Wow Ed, this is new! What happened to the loud, arrogant bastard I know and love?" she teased him.

Ed just shook his head slowly on Winry's shoulder as his arms and head seemed to get heavier. It was as if he were sinking into something and was trying to hold on.

"Ed..." Winry forced him to look at her. "Cheer up." she kissed him lightly. "Please?"

Ed looked at Winry like he had never seen her before. The bags under his bloodshot eyes were deep. He smiled tiredly at her before falling to his side and falling asleep in the grass. It must have been the sheer exhaustion of the roller coaster of raw emotion. Either that, or the sugar had finally run out...

"Ed... you're going to catch a cold if you sleep out here." Her response was soft snoring. She sighed, and walked into the house for a minute. She came back with a blanket, cuddled up to Ed, and covered them both up. "It's your fault if we get sick..." She rested her head on his chest, and stared at the stars for a while. '_When did it become night...?'_

"It's okay if I get sick..." he whispered, and hugged her close to him. She snuggled in to his warmth, becoming completely engulfed in all that was him. They fell asleep like that, right there on the grass, holding each other close.

**NL- Awwwwwwww! The ending was so kawaiiiiiiiii! -looks at Kiki- Let's make another one!**

_**Kiki- (sweatdrop) That sounds so wrong...**_

**NL- hehe... Please review my wonderful readers whom I absolutely adore!**

_**Kiki- Now that's just pathetic... Don't beg!**_

**NL- I'm not begging! THIS is begging! -gets down on hands and knees) Please, PLEASE review!**

_**Kiki-... I give up...**_

**NL- It's for the best sister dear! Oh, and also, I'm trying to come up with character/pairing theme songs, just for the hell of it. Just songs that really seem to fit a certain character or pairing. So.. .Let me know if you have any ideas! **


End file.
